Happy Birthday
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: I think that I had realized by this point that there WAS only one person who could make me happy. Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa." -Usui. "But maybe someday I can get the courage to tell you that I love you." -Misaki. Oneshot for Usui's birthday. Please R n R!


_**Hey there everyone! Since it's Usui's birthday today, I cooked up this little MisaTaku fanfiction. Forgive me if there are any mistakes because I haven't read the manga and am only watching the anime. Lol....this is actually my first complete fanfiction. But I sincerely hope you like it. =D**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY USUI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or any of its characters. I wish I owned Usui, though. T.T**_

**_P.S.- All statements written in _**_Italic **are thoughts or flashbacks.**_

***

"Oi! Usui! What are you doing back here?!" A thoroughly annoyed Misaki greeted me, "You had better get out!" She continued without waiting for an answer.

"Roger," I said with a poker face even though I had not made a single attempt at budging from the spot where my feet were currently planted on.

I watched as her expression darkened at my ironic approval, and she made an effort to push me out. She was quite strong, I had to admit; but her combined effort was not enough to budge me even an inch. She glared at me, willing to burn a hole through my face but the attempt was a poor failure as I only answered with a smile; my eyes half lidded. She childishly stomped her foot and departed to continue her job; leaving me to my thoughts.

"Hey, Misa-chan," I called, following her.

"Are you making fun of me?!" was her automatic reply. It had become like a chant. I call her Misa-chan and she replies with that accusation. I chuckled just a bit at how dense she could be. Any other person would have understood by now, what I meant. But her naivety blinded her to any signs of affection by anyone other than her friends or family. It was almost laughable how such a smart girl could overlook a possibility such as that. Yet, that was one of the many traits that made her who she was; a trait which amused me so much.

Ignoring her accusation, I continued with what I was about to say, "Do you think you can come to Central Park tomorrow?"

"Huh?" She turned around to face me with the blankest look on her face- as if my proposal was something completely unheard of. "Why?" She asked, bewildered.

"Just because." I answered vaguely. I didn't want her to know the real reason. She would feel pressured, as if it was compulsory for her to come and that if she didn't it might hurt me in some way. But no matter how true that was, I didn't want guilt or sacrifice to be the reason for her to approve. I wanted her to come because she _wanted _to- and nothing else.

"I can't." She replied simply, turning back to dry the dish she had just washed. It was appropriate timing too, since she couldn't see the flash of pain that stabbed me at the moment. I tried as best as I could, to hide it, and acted casual. She hadn't even pressed to know more about why I had made this sudden request.

"Hmm…How come?" I was truly curious to know what was the cause of such a drastic denial.

"I have another job interview." She replied, not turning back.

"You're leaving Maid Latte?" I was a little more than shocked at this latest revelation. Maid Latte was practically her second home.

"No, of course not!" That was a relief. I could tell that she was just as shocked as I at my assumption. "The boss is giving me three days a week off and just yesterday, there was an advertisement on the paper about a job which pays pretty well, so I thought why not try it out?"

"And….this job would help you improve…?" I trailed of and let her finish the statement.

"…If I get it, then the rest of the debt," She stopped herself for a second before continuing, "I mean, we could afford a decent house."

I narrowed my eyes infinitesimally trying to think of what she had meant by debt. It was clearly meant not to have been uttered, but she had let it slip. I wonder what it was…?

"Anyways, so that's why I'll be gone for the entire of tomorrow."

This news astonished me a bit as I hastily asked why, taking care not to reveal any of my haste, of course. She refused to answer. Why?

**

That was all yesterday. A shrill noise woke me up to my demise. I halted the alarm and got off the bed, staring outside. The sun shone brightly, the streets were busy with numerous people moving about like ants- going to their various destinations. Everything was ordinary and typical. There was nothing different or special about today, that anyone knew of. People went on with their daily lives, nature flowed on its course- all of it without any disturbance. But today was special…..for me. At least it was meant to be. But now, with Misaki gone, it seemed like another tedious day I would just have to drag through. My eyes went to the calendar hanging on the wall. April 27th. My birthday.

**

*Misaki's Pov*

My ears detected a sleepy tune being emitted from somewhere near my ear. I woke up instantly and turned the alarm off, thinking about buying new batteries for them. I extracted myself from the bed reluctantly, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I made my way to the bathroom. A huge wad of homework had been assigned from school the previous day which had resulted in another sleepless night for me. Plus, the customers had picked yesterday of all days to crowd at the Maid Latte so I had to stay extra late there. Overall, it would suffice to say that I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. It would be horrible if I ended up sleeping in the middle of the interview. But that would be just like me.

I called out a Good Morning to Suzuna on my way to the washroom. She was already in her uniform and eating the meager breakfast our limited wealth could offer. It was at times like these that my hatred of the man who called himself our father, rose to its peak. All men were like that. No matter how generous and caring they seemed, it was all act- a pretense to win over women and then push all of the burden on the frail beings until they were thoroughly crushed. It was disgusting- plain and simple. And Usui Takumi was no exception to that rule.

I sprayed cold water on my face, brushed and changed before heading out. Eating wasn't really my top priority right now. I passed by my mother's room and gave her a farewell. The streets were empty today with only a few cars passing and no pedestrians. The image of my fragile mother flashed before my eyes as my resolve incessantly grew. I would _never _fall prey to any male and would rise above them all, protecting women from their beastly clutches.

"Misaki! Misaki!" A voice yelled very close to my ear. I uttered a shocked yelp before turning to face a pink haired girl. Her hair was pulled up in two ponytails as she stared at me with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sakura…it's you," I said giving a nervous laugh.

"Misaki, why aren't in your school uniform? Aren't you going to go today?" She inquired in a confused manner.

"No, sorry Sakura…I have…uh…some work to do," I answered a little hastily as I tried not to arouse any suspicion.

"Really…hmm….then you're going to miss the celebration." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Eh? What celebration?" I was baffled. Was Class 2-2 hosting an unauthorized event? And if so, why was Sakura speaking so calmly of it?

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know." The pink haired girl giggled, "See, this year, the girls decided to host a celebration for Usui Takumi."

My expression must have undertaken a drastic change since I was pretty sure that my face was mimicking my immediate skepticism. But even so, if it was the girls, she could count on it not going too out of hand. The worst that could happen would be that sadistic Usui would get chased around until he was forced to hide in the Boys' Bathroom. Even there, he would not be safe. The thought sent an unexpected pang through her heart. She caught her breathe immediately, in shock. What was that?

"Why? What is it? All-hail-Usui day?" She tried to regain her skeptic composure but the sudden emotion bubbling inside of her was new and overwhelming. She breathed deeply and tried to calm down and concentrated more on Sakura's answer. It was sure to be a pathetic cause of calebration. Prabably 'The day Usui Takumi came to Seika High with his blessed Good looks.' Tsch.

"Actually…Today's his birthday." She announced drifting off into her dream world. The reply took me completely by surprise. Birthday?

_Hey Misa-chan, Do you think you can come to Central Park tomorrow?_

"I'm sorry, Sakura but I really have to go." I was in need of a silent environment to let my thoughts run in peace. And so I left after receiving a dreamy 'Okay' from her. The sudden flashback of his words kept replaying in my head.

Birthday. It was his birthday. Usui- I hadn't known him for too long but in the short that I _did, _the thought of him having a birthday or any special day, had never quite occurred to me. I know it was utterly pathetic. He was a human after all- not an alien, despite what I called him. Could it be possible that he could have invited me yesterday for his birthday? But why? It wasn't like I was special or anything. He was probably the rich aristocratic type with many rich friends. So why would he bother inviting me? It was insane. That was what a part of me believed. But another part was actually _happy._ Don't ask me why. It was new, even to me. But unnaturally enough, the joyous part of me was gaining dominance.

Birthday. 18th birthday. Central Park.

Damn you Usui Takumi!

**

*Usui's Pov*

I watched slowly as the sun drifted below the waters, diminishing the last rays of light. The day had been an unnatural flurry of activity. First step into the school and I was being pummeled by chants of "Happy Birthday!" Random wishes and presents erupted out of nowhere throughout the entire day and yet it seemed so empty and boring. I didn't know why. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate all the people who had put their hard work and effort into making something to make the day special for me. But I think I had realized by the point, that there _was _only one thing that could make me happy.

Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Baka- Usui!" I heard an angry yell behind me. But surely….?

I turned around to face my angel. Pitch black hair fanned a pale face while random strands clung to her neck. A sheen of perspiration layered her face as she leaned her arms against her knee, panting lightly. Her eyebrows were pulled down in a frown which seemed to be the usual expression on that pretty face.

"Well? Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?!"

I didn't bother to answer. I realized that she had found out somehow, and just as I dreaded- she had come out of guilt. But the dominant part of me was undeniably and unimaginably happy. It was easy enough to understand why.

"Oi! I even ditched my job for you-" Her statement was cut off. I had approached her and pulled her into a hug. I let my face fell her smooth sweet hair as my arms encircled her frame. My heartbeat seemed to be accelerating to the point where I would need medication, but I was overjoyed. It was filling me up from head to toe. I was sure she would try to resist but she made no a single move and was frozen in the spot.

"You're so sweet Misa-chan." I didn't know what made me whisper it into her ears but what was done was done.

It was a while before she could answer. "Heh…that's all you have to say after I ditched my job? A cheesy line?" She asked a little skeptically, still not attempting to move.

"Maybe you should've worn something better. Like a transparent shirt or something." I grinned mischievously as she pulled away in anger.

"Usui, you perverted green-eyed outer space alien!"

"So where's my present?" I asked, smirking.

"I left my JOB for you! What more do you want?!"

"At least a Happy Birthday."

"Well you're not getting it."

A smile broke out from my face at her reaction. She turned away to face the lake beneath the bridge. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

**Usui: **_No, Misaki. That isn't all I have to say. There are still three more cheesy words still left unsaid. Perhaps one day you will trust me enough to tell me the secret you guard so preciously in your heart and let me pass through that barrier which you have so carefully built around yourself. And that is the day I will-_

**Misaki: **_Usui….I won't wish you Happy Birthday. Because that wasn't the only reason I came. I finally realized what everyone has been trying to tell me- that I __have__ fallen for you. I don't know if you feel the same way or __anything about you, __for that matter. You made me realize that all men aren't like my father was. There are exceptions to every rule and you are an exception to the one I have created out of bitter misery and hatres for the man who was meant to be my father. But maybe some day I will get the courage to-_

**Both Usui and Misaki: **_-- finally tell you that_

_**I Love You.**_

* * *

_**Hello again. So what did you think ? I tried to make it as sweet as possible. Any comments, suggestions, praises or constructive criticism would greatly honour me. Please, please leave a review! I would love you forever if you did. =P**_

_**Usui: Listen to the poor girl and do as she requested, please.**_

_**Me: You're such a darling Usui. *heart***_

_**Usui: I know. =P**_

**_Me: By the way, if you're a Prince of Tennis, Bleach or Inuyasha fan, pplease check out my other fanfictions in the category. =D_**

**_Usui: No, they're only here to see me._**

**_Me: You're a bit too OOC here aren't you?_**

**_Usui: That's your fault._**

**_Me: . *goes off to modify OOC Usui*_**

_**Click the button!**_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
